Red Beaks Day
by Steampunk Wilson
Summary: Red beaks day has arrived and only Louie is feeling a little... reluctant to join in on the traditions. Just a little special I put together.


**Welcome to the red nose day special :) This is my firs none collab fic in this fandom, so I hope you enjoy and I might post again soon :)**

"HAPPY RED BEAKS DAY!"

Louie gave a yell ashe scrambled back from the red clad figure in front of him.

"Huey? Wha... it's way to early for this." The green triplet flopped back onto his pillows.

"Oh come on Louie!" Huey said with a grin. "You need to get up extra early if we're to fit in the schedule I have planned! First we-"

"Call me when I care." Louie grumbled.

"Oh come on. It's a fun filled day of charity and helping those in need. What's not to like?"

Louie rolled over, raised an eyebrow and pointed at Huey's beak.

"That. That is not to like."

Huey's beak, just like his hat, shirt and Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, was painted bright scarlet.

"Oh this is a major part of the celebrations! You HAVE to have your beak painted. It's part of the fun!"

"Exactly what about this is fun?" Louie said with a frown. "You watch a TV special, pay some annoying kids to keep quiet all day and donate to charity. It's nothing I don't do any other day."

Huey sighed.

"Well, I tried it my way." He turned to someone standing behind him. "Dewy? It's your turn!"

Louie yelped as the youngest of his older brothers pounced on him, brandishing a paintbrush.

Thirty seconds later, not only was Louie's beak red, but also his hair, his pyjamas and several of his feathers. He let his brothers drag him out of the bedroom and towards the stairs, which was where they ran into Webby, well, they didn't exactly 'run' into her, she made her usual entrance by sommeralting over the stairwell and landing in front of them, giving Louie a figurative heart attack.

"Argh! Urgh, I should be used to this by now..." Louie grumbled, but then stopped as he noticed Webby's strange attire.

"Happy red beaks day!" Webby cried happily, throwing up her arms so the boys could see her outfit. As well as a scarlett painted beak, Webby wore bright rainbow stripy stockings over her usually sockless feet, a pair of ridiculous false glasses and a T-shirt that had the logo of a wheelchair charity the boys had seen, but didn't remember the name of. She had even tied red ribbons in her hair. "Of course you guys are probably wondering what that is, but-" She gasped. "YOU TOO!"

"Yeah!" Dewy grinned. "We always celebrate red beaks day." Huey nodded in confirmation. Louie just yawned.

"Oh my gosh!" Webby squealed and gave them all a quick hug. "I've been looking for someone to celebrate the holiday with for years and now I finally I have you guys!"

"You know it's not technically a holiday..." Louie began, but then realised that is opinions weren't appreciated right now.

"Nice get up Huey!" Webby exclaimed, gesturing to the oldest brother's usual red attire. "I think it's great when people dress up on red beaks day, as well as a red beak!"

"But Huey always wears red..." Dewy sounded slightly annoyed. "You know Webby, I really like your T-shirt." Dewy was determined not to be outdone by one of his brothers. "Do you happen to have any more like it?"

Webby squealed, gave Dewy an extra hug and dragged him upstairs to her extra supplies, leaving Huey and Louie to finish their trek downstairs to the kitchen.

Mrs Beakly and Donald were in there, Beakly already busy with the washing up from Scrooge's breakfast, and Donald looked pretty much dead inside, sipping from a coffee mug and wrapped in a dressing gown. He spat out his coffee and almost dropped his mug when he saw the kids enter.

"Did you kids have a nosebleed!" He exclaimed worriedly. Louie sighed and turned on the coffee machine.

"No Uncle Donald, it's red beaks day." Huey said calmly.

"You gave yourselves nosebleeds?!"

Mrs Beakly sighed, turned around and took in Huey and Louie's beaks without flicking an eyelid.

"It's red beaks day, Donald. People paint their beaks in order to raise money for charities and show their support." She turned back to her washing up.

Donald let out a long sigh and returned to his coffee, which was very nearly cold.

Louie felt the same way, as he got a pep can out of the fridge and emptied it into his coffee mug.

"Have you boys always celebrated this and I just never noticed?" Donald asked, still slightly concerned, but for a different reason.

"Well, sort of, but it only really fell on those days when you had to get up super early for whatever job you had and got back super late and - gah!"

Dewy and Webby had just entered the room. Everyone except for Beakly uttered similar sounds of shock when they saw Dewy's outfit.

Dewy wore a similar T-shirt to Webby's over his usual blue, and had painted bright red polka dots all over his face. He wore a top hat that had the words _RED BEAKS_ DAY! written on it in bright red letters, a pair of false glasses with a large, lumpy and plastic nose and bristly fake moustache, and wore long, rainbow stripy, fingerless gloves.

Donald just held his coffee cup out. Louie topped him up.

"Dewy, what are you wearing?" Huey sighed.

"What? You're the one who said we should all get into the red beaks day vibe!" Dewy twirled around. "Ta da! What do you think?"

"I'm not going to answer that question." Louie sighed.

"Ah, leave the lad alone." Everyone turned to the doorway to see the man of the house himself at the door, cane in hand, red coat gleaming, top hat peaked to the uppermost grandeur. "He's only getting into the swing of things. At McDuck Enterprises, we attempt to partner with many charities today, which reminds me, Beakly, can you call Launchpad for me? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago to take me to the office."

"At this hour?" Louie raised an eyebrow.

"Well or course!" Scrooge smiled. "How else would I fit in all of those negotiations before sundown? Those blighters try to bleed me dry, but of course the company has to keep up a nice public face, so it's necessary to-" He stopped when he realised nobody knew what he was talking about. "Well, it's a tough job." He finished.

"Mr McDuck?" Beakly said. "May I suggest you take the triplets and Webbigail to the office with you this morning. Something tells me that they have a lot to learn about 'getting into the red beaks day vibe'."

Scrooge raised an eyebrow, and glanced down at his nephews and honorary niece, who smiled up at him. The glasses, the hats, Louie's dismal expression, Huey frantically flicking through his guidebook's pages for any information on red beaks day. He sighed, but smiled.

"I'd be delighted."

**If you liked it, reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
